


The Line Between Genius and Dramatic

by supersonicsidekick



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicsidekick/pseuds/supersonicsidekick
Summary: The last thing Lucius expected was for a ghost to pay him a visit.





	The Line Between Genius and Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I was watching Jason's announcement trailer, I couldn't get the idea out of my head of Jason showing Lucius his guns in the Injustice Universe. And, several months later, I finally got around to writing a quick one-shot about it. So enjoy.

Sitting in a stuffy boardroom looking over batwing designs wasn’t the way Lucius would have liked to spend his Saturday night. But recent events hadn’t left him with much of a choice.

 

At least his night was about to get slightly more interesting, if the draft coming from the recently opened window was any indication.

 

“Good evening Mister Way—Mister Todd. Has anyone in your family ever heard of using a door?”

 

Jason popped off his helmet (and Lucius had to bite back laughter at the sighted of the domino mask underneath. Whether Jason liked it or not, he was Bruce’s son.) and took a seat next to Lucius. “Door’s are for suckers. And call me Jason. Mister Todd was my deadbeat of a sperm donor.”

 

“Don’t you mean father?”

 

Jason scoffed. “I said what I meant.”

 

“Of course. Well then, Jason, not that I don’t enjoy your company, but why are you here? Last I checked, you weren’t exactly on good terms with your fath—with Mister Wayne.”

 

“Can’t a guy just pay a visit to his favorite super genius?”

 

“You flatter me.”

 

“I was actually talking about Tiffany.”

 

Lucius couldn’t help but smile. His daughter was truly brilliant, and he couldn’t help but enjoy people acknowledging it. “Be serious, Jason. Why are you here.”

 

“Well, a little birdie told me that you had developed a three-layer tri-weave bodysuit with titanium dipped armor plating with an MR-fluid liquid layer in the middle.”

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “Yes. I suppose you want me to upgrade your suit?”

 

“I was hoping you would. And as payment, I bought these” Jason un-holstered his guns and ejected their cartridges. He picked up a single bullet. “Titanium composite hollow point bullets with a C4 kicker. They’re the fastest, most explosive ammo in the world. Normally I don’t like to share my toys. Especially not with _him_. But I figured you could use it to update the Batmobile and Batwing's weapon systems. After all, you never know when the next Alien Invasion is gonna happen.”

 

That sounded good, except for one tiny detail. “Are those spikes?”

 

Jason smiled, holding his guns up higher. “Taser spikes,” he said, as said spikes crackled with electricity.

 

“Don’t you think the, how did you put it, ‘taser spikes’ are a little excessive.”

 

“Nah. So, do we have a deal.”

 

“I believe we do. I still have your measurements on file, assuming you haven’t grown in the past six months.” Jason shook his head. “Good. I should have your suit ready in a couple of days. Meet me back here Tuesday to pick it up?”

 

“Will do. Tell Alfred I said hi.” And with that, Jason was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering/haven't played the Arkham Series, the three-layer tri-weave bodysuit came from Batman: Arkham Knight. It's a great game, and an even greater series. 10/10 would recommend.


End file.
